parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 18 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part eighteen of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Tubba Blubba: Mmm! What's this? Sniff, sniff... I smell something very fishy... GRABS A KEY AND GOES THROUGH THE NEXT DOOR, AVOIDING TUBBA FINDS TUBBA BLUBBA'S ROOM, AND A CHEST BEHIND HIS BED MARIO CAN OPEN THE CHEST, TUBBA COMES IN AND MARIO HIDES * Tubba Blubba: Hmmm, I might be in trouble. That Star Spirit ran away... And now I think someone suspicious is in the castle... I sure don't want to make King Cerberus mad. He's scary. He did make me invincible, but if I screw up, he might change me back to normal. TO THE BED ... Time for some beauty rest! ASLEEP OPENS THE CHEST AND A KEY POPS OUT * Yakkey: Hi there! I'm Yakkey... ...a faithful and chatty follower of Master Tubba Blubba! My very important job is to guard his valuables! But...? You don't look like Master Tubba Blubba at all! ...That means you've come here to steal me, the magical key that unlocks the door to Windy Mill at the foot of Gusty Gulch? And furthermore, your goal is to find out if there's a secret inside that Windy Mill? SAYS YES You're a very honest person, aren't you? ...... Heeeeeeelp! Master Tubba Blubbaaaa!! A thieeeeeeef!!! * Tubba Blubba: Grrrgh? Hmmmph? What's all the noise? Five more minutes, Mom... Bow: Oh no, he's awake! We have to run! GRABS THE MYSTICAL KEY AND THEY RUN OUT THE DOOR. TUBBA BLUBBA COMES OUT * Tubba Blubba: Hey, you! Thief! Stop! ON THE GROUND, CAUSING THAT LEVEL TO BREAK RUN FOR THE EXIT OF THE CASTLE AND GO OUT THE DOOR --GUSTY GULCH-- * Boo #1: At last, we've arrived at Tubba Blubba's Castle! Are you ready, everyone? Be brave! We must do all we can to help the Beauty Stem! * Boo #2: But...what can we do? * Boo #1: This is no time to lose our nerve, fellow Boos! Our dear lady is fighting against Tubba Blubba himself! We mustn't hesitate! * Tubba Blubba: Come back here!! AND BEAUTY STEM COME OUT * Boo #1: Wha... Wha... What's that noise? Tubba Blubba's chasing you?! And he's right on the other side of the door?! Gulp! What!? You might be able to find out Tubba Blubba's weak point? Oh, of course! The windmill at the foot of the hill... You must hurry! Run as fast as you can to the Windy Mill! We'll hold Tubba Blubba here! * Beauty Stem: It's too dangerous! He's a madman! He'll eat every last one of you! Tubba Blubba: Grruuuur!! Why won't this door open?! * Boo #1: I...don't know how long...we can... keep holding this. Don't worry about us! Go, for all our sakes! Don't look back! * Tubba Blubba: I smell delicious ghosts! Open the doooooooor!! AND BEAUTY GO TO THE FOOT OF GUSTY GULCH AND INSIDE THE WINDY MILL --WINDY MILL-- GET TO THE LAST ROOM OF THE MILL * Tubba's Heart: Who are you? What!? Thomas!? Did someone... ...tell you that I'm the secret strength of Tubba Blubba!? Someone spilled the beans that the Tubba Blubba in the castle is just a shell and... ...I'm controlling it from here!? You can't trust anybody! I can't let you out of here knowing the secret of my "invincible" body! Sorry, but here we go! ENGAGE IN BATTLE AND BEAUTY BOTH TAKE A TURN WITH THEIR PISTOL GUNS AND LIGHTSABERS * Tubba's Heart: Hey, you! Lady ghost! You look quite tasty. Stick around after the battle. Fighting makes me hungry. * Beauty Stem: Blech! You wish! You don't have a chance you ghost-gobbling freak! Thomas! Now I'm really mad! Let's beat this thing up! Gwaah ha ha ha! * Tubba's Heart: Heh heh heh heh... I'm gonna do this great attack. It's impossible to avoid. I just have to prepare a bit, so hang on for a second. BEAT TUBBA'S HEART Tubba's Heart: Owwwweeee! Oh, I'm hurting! I have to get out of here! HEART LEAVES WINDY MILL CHASES HIM OUT --GUSTY GULCH-- * Tubba's Heart: It's time to reunite! HEART GOES BACK INSIDE TUBBA BLUBBA * Tubba Blubba: Oh yeah! Now I'm feeling good! With my heart and body united, there's no way to beat me! AND BOW BEAT TUBBA BLUBBA QUICKLY Eeeeoooow!! Oh... Oh... Nooo! With my heart and body united, I'm not invincible anymore... Now I'm back to "not invincible" Tubba Blubba... That's so lame. I give uuuup! Look, I'll give back all the ghosts I ate! Forgive me! SPITS OUT ALL THE GHOSTS HE ATE Tubba Blubba: I'm actually a really sensitive guy trapped in a huge body. I don't wanna be invincible anymore if it means I have to fight guys like you! BLUBBA RUNS AWAY * Beauty Stem: Gwaaa ha ha ha. Serves you right! And everyone who got eaten has returned safely! Hooray! ...But I guess I'd better tell everyone not to scare old Tubba Blubba anymore. We used to love scaring Tubba Blubba night and day because he was such a coward. Oh well. We're not sorry for it! Scaring folks is what ghosts do, so Boo on him... Ha! Besides, that was a pretty invigorating experience. I've never felt so full of excitement before! And... Ahem... It was also a good learning experience. I think I'd better experience some more of the outside world. So... I think I'll accompany you a little longer. Is that OK, Thomas? Of course it's OK, right? SAYS YES * Beauty Stem: Done. You're so lucky to be able to travel with me. Gweaah heh ha! Here you go, Mario. I'm giving you back the Star Spirit, as I promised. Earth Star! Snap to it! Come over here! Here, Thomas. He's free now. THOMAS FREES SKOLAR AND GRABS A CARD TO END THE CHAPTER Category:UbiSoftFan94